


First Time For Everything

by azfell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azfell/pseuds/azfell
Summary: “Hold on,” Crowley said, sitting up fully. “Have you ever actually had sex?”Aziraphale considered lying for a moment, but he was awful at it. He sighed in defeat before admitting, “No, I haven’t.”“6,000 years and you’ve never gotten laid?” Crowley repeated, almost amused.“No, it just… never really appealed to me. I did want to with Oscar! I did. We just… never got around to it I suppose.”Crowley paused for a moment. “Do you want to have sex with me?” he asked.Aziraphale looked into the demon’s face, into his bright yellow eyes. “Yes. I do.”“Now?” Crowley suggested.Aziraphale thought for a moment. “Yes,” he finally decided.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	First Time For Everything

It was raining outside, and Aziraphale and Crowley were inside the bookshop, under the blankets together. They were snuggled up, just enjoying each other’s company. There was music in the background, alternating between songs of Aziraphale’s taste and songs of Crowley’s taste. “You’re My Best Friend” by Queen had just come on, Crowley’s favorite band. He hummed along softly. 

“Y’know, I was great friends with Freddie Mercury. Great guy,” Crowley said. 

“I did get the opportunity to meet him once. Lovely fellow,” Aziraphale agreed. 

“Great in bed too,” Crowley muttered to himself, before realizing he was in bed with his new boyfriend and that was probably an inappropriate thing to say. He cringed at himself before quickly tacking on, “Not as great as you though, love.”

Aziraphale laughed, paying no mind to Crowley’s slip up. “How would you know? We’ve never, ah, you know.” 

“True,” Crowley admitted. “But I bet you’re amazing in bed. Godly, even.” 

Aziraphale blushed and looked down, shaking his head. “I don’t know about that.” 

“Aw, c’mon. What have other people you’ve been with said about your skills in bed?” Crowley asked, sitting up a bit. 

“Oh, other people, right. Ah, there was Oscar Wilde, he, er, he said I was, ah-”

“I thought you told me you two never had sex?” the demon said. 

Aziraphale blushed again and sat up. “Right, you’re right, um-”

“Hold on,” Crowley said, sitting up fully. “Have you ever actually had sex?”

Aziraphale considered lying for a moment, but he was awful at it. He sighed in defeat before admitting, “No, I haven’t.” 

“6,000 years and you’ve never gotten laid?” Crowley repeated, almost amused. 

“No, it just… never really appealed to me. I did want to with Oscar! I did. We just… never got around to it I suppose.” 

Crowley paused for a moment. “Do you want to have sex with me?” he asked. 

Aziraphale looked into the demon’s face, into his bright yellow eyes. “Yes. I do.”

“Now?” Crowley suggested. 

Aziraphale thought for a moment. “Yes,” he finally decided. “I don’t really… know what to do though. Is that a problem?” 

“Absolutely not. I’ve… got experience. I’ll show you,” Crowley said, comforting his angel. 

Aziraphale nodded. Crowley looked at his bright blue eyes for a moment before leaning in with a sweet kiss. He savored the feel of Aziraphale’s soft lips against his own. He knew he’d never get tired of kissing the angel, not in 6,000 more years. Crowley kissed harder, nibbling on Aziraphale’s bottom lip. Aziraphale let out a small gasp, and Crowley took the opportunity to slip his tongue in the angel’s mouth. 

They’d made out before. A few times since becoming boyfriends recently. But this was different, this time they both knew it was going to go farther. 

Aziraphale let Crowley lead, since the angel had no experience and he knew Crowley had plenty. Crowley sped up the kiss, barely coming up for air. He didn’t want air, he just wanted Aziraphale. He wanted every inch of him, he wanted to hold him and be held by him, he wanted to make his angel feel amazing, he wanted the angel to make him feel amazing. He just wanted his boyfriend. 

“Do you want to top or bottom?” Crowley said, breaking away from the kiss. His lips still lingered about a centimeter away from Aziraphale’s. 

“Sorry?” Aziraphale asked, confused. 

“Do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?” Crowley put bluntly. 

“Oh!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “I don’t really, um, what do you prefer darling?”

“I usually bottom,” Crowley told him. “Is that okay with you?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Perfect, dear.” 

Crowley continued the kiss, nibbling on his angel’s lip and pulling him on top. 

“I’m going to miracle away our clothes, okay?” Crowley said. Aziraphale nodded again, going right back into their heated kiss. 

Crowley snapped his long fingers, and both of the beings were naked, their hard cocks free at last. Aziraphale broke the kiss to admire his boyfriend. 

“You look…” He couldn’t find a word to describe how Crowley looked to him. Perfect wasn’t good enough. He settled on “You look beautiful, Crowley.”

The demon blushed, smiling. He’d never been called beautiful before. “You look handsome, Aziraphale. Can I touch you?” 

“Please do,” Aziraphale answered excitedly. 

Crowley reached up and grabbed Aziraphale’s stiff cock, gently stroking. “O-Oh!” Aziraphale gasped. “Yes, I like that.” 

The angel took a moment to just feel the way the demon touched him, pleasuring him. He reached down, hesitating just before his hand got to Crowley’s dick. “May I?” he asked. Instead of answering verbally, Crowley bucked his hips up, thrusting his cock up. Aziraphale took the hint and began stroking, trying to copy what his demon was doing to him. 

Crowley moaned at Aziraphale’s soft touch, bucking his hips again. “Does it feel good?” the angel asked. 

“Perfect, angel,” Crowley responded. Crowley ran his finger over the slit of Aziraphale’s cock, making the angel gasp. Crowley smiled devilishly before sitting up to kiss the angel briefly. 

“Fuck me, angel,” Crowley begged. Aziraphale nodded. 

“Right. Guide me through it?” he asked nervously.

“Well of course. Here, you’ll want to finger me first. Loosen me up, get me ready for your dick.” Crowley spoke bluntly, and every time he did, Aziraphale blushed profusely. Here he was, naked, about to have sex with his boyfriend, and the word “dick” made him blush. 

Crowley miracled up some lube. “You’ll wanna use this. Here.” Crowley took the angel’s finger, and put a spot of lube on it. “There. Now you can put it inside me.” 

Aziraphale pressed his finger to Crowley’s entrance, and Crowley gasped at the cold liquid against his skin. The angel gently pushed in, earning a moan from his demon. “Jus’ like that, angel, that’s perfect.” Aziraphale slowly began moving his finger, each time he went back in Crowley let out a soft groan and his cock twitched. After a moment, Aziraphale added another lubed up finger. Crowley’s moans got louder. Aziraphale’s cock was throbbing against Crowley’s thigh. 

After a third finger went in and loosened Crowley up, he told the angel to pull his fingers out and replace them with his cock.

“It’ll be easier for you to get in if I’m on my knees,” Crowley explained as he turned around. Aziraphale couldn’t help but admire the sight of Crowley’s arse in his face. 

Aziraphale stroked his cock a few times with lube in his hand, preparing himself to enter his demon. He lined himself up, pressing his tip against Crowley’s hole. “Angel, please,” Crowley begged. “I need you to fuck me.” 

Aziraphale blushed at his language as he pushed inside, filling Crowley’s tight hole. Crowley let out a loud “Oh!” in pleasure, and instantly pushed back to take all of Aziraphale’s cock that he could. 

“Just stay still for a moment,” Crowley commanded. “You’re big, I need to adjust to you.” 

“Of course, dear,” Aziraphale said. As he waited for Crowley to adjust to his dick, he ran his fingers along the demon’s hips. Crowley shuddered at the touch, the feeling of the angel’s fingers on his skin still lingering even after he moved them. 

“Okay, go slow,” Crowley told Aziraphale. The angel obeyed, slowly moving inside his demon. Just like the fingers, every little movement earned Aziraphale a moan or grunt from Crowley. 

“Oh, Crowley dear, you feel marvelous,” Aziraphale moaned. 

“You, oh! You can go faster if you like,” Crowley said, gasping between every couple words. 

Aziraphale obeyed, following his demon’s lead. He began thrusting faster, the pleasure building up inside him. He felt like bursting. 

Crowley continued to cry out with every thrust, louder than before, crying out Aziraphale’s name. 

“Oh, Crowley, I’m- oh!” Aziraphale thrusted faster as he came inside the demon, not stopping for a moment. He let out cries of ecstasy, burying himself as deep inside Crowley as he could. He pulled out to the sight of Crowley stroking his own cock. “May I?” he asked, putting his hand on Crowley’s thigh. 

Crowley moved his own hand and allowed Aziraphale to take over. He stroked just like he had before, this time using his free hand to finger his boyfriend. 

“Mmm, yeah, right there angel,” Crowley moaned, arching his back. 

As he stroked and fingered the demon, Aziraphale began kissing all up and down Crowley’s arse and back. He could feel the touch of Aziraphale’s soft lips linger, and he never wanted them to leave his skin. 

“‘M cumming, angel!” Crowley exclaimed suddenly. Aziraphale picked up the pace, and warm, white, sticky fluid exploded from Crowley’s twitching cock and covered the bed. 

Aziraphale gave one final kiss before moving his hands and collapsing on the bed next to Crowley. 

“Is it bad I finished so much sooner than you did, darling?” Aziraphale asked, clearly a bit insecure. 

“Not at all,” Crowley reassured him, pulling the angel close to him. “Most people cum early their first times. Nothin’ to worry about.” 

“If you say so,” Aziraphale replied happily. He snuggled into the demon’s arms, the pair falling asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale is demisexual pass it on


End file.
